I Learned From You
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Set in the future. Liley. Jikayla. Sarah/Oliver. Haley Truscott is going off to college, and her family throws her a graduation party, and her and Miley sing a special song close to Miley's heart.


**AN: This is a one-shot I got the idea for while listening to I Learned From You by Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus. Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

Eighteen year old Haley Truscott walked into her family's living room, holding the hand of her girlfriend of four years now, Elizabeth Oken. "Why is it so dark in here?" she mumbled, turning on the living room light, and nearly jumping out of her skin when everyone she knew jumped out from behind couches and chairs, screaming surprise.

"What the hell?!" she yelled. Miley walked over and whispered "Watch your mouth" to her daughter, laughing a little as her wife, Lilly, walked over and grabbed her hand, laughing too.

"You shoulda seen your face" Elizabeth laughed. "I hate you all, why are you throwing me a party anyway?!" Haley yelled, confusion still etched all over her features. "Well, Ms. I'm the valedictorian(SP?), we wanted to throw you a party cause you're graduating high school next week, at the top of your class!" Miley yelled.

Haley saw her eyes start to water, and her eyes went wide, and she took a step back.

"Momma, don't cry!" she yelled, a scared look coming over her face. Miley laughed a little and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, it's natural, ll parents cry when their kids graduate high school, and go off to collage like the two of you are doing!" Oliver said, coming up to them. He looked at Elizabeth, and his eyes started to water too.

"Daddy, are you crying?!" Elizabeth yelled. Oliver wiped his eyes. "No, no, not at all, Sarah, I need a tissue!" he yelled, running off. Elizabeth sighed and shook her head.

Everyone else in the room slowley started to surrond Haley too.

"Haley, here's a suggestion, run!" Haley's sixteen year old brother, Zachery suggested, laughing as Haley turned around and tried to run away, and kept running in place once Elizabeth grabbed the back of her shirt. Elizabeth smiled as an idea crossed her mind. She let go of Haley's shirt, and the girl fell to the floor.

"Hey, only we get to knock over our sister!" twelve year old twins, Taylor and Trevor yelled, as Taylor bent down to help Haley up. The older girl stood up quickly, almost knocking her younger sister over. "Sorry Tay, be careful" Haley mumbled, helping her sister stay steady.

She then glared at Elizabeth. "Now, we're moving away together, so no one will be there to protect you" she growled. Elizabeth just grinned innocently, smiling.

"Ok, enough chatting, it's time to party!" Oliver yelled, now that he was no longer crying, and he grabbed his ten year old daughter, Jessica, and pulling her into the middle of the living room. Miley, Lilly, Jake, Mikayla and Sarah all burst out laughing as Oliver and Jessica danced like dorks around the living room, the music blasting in the back ground.

"Oh god, my dad's such a dork!" Elizabeth yelled, burrying her face in her hands. "Don't worry, he's danced like that since first grade" Lilly said, and Miley almost spit out the drink she had just taken.

"Wow, Haley, let's dance!" Elizabeth suggested, just as a slower song came onto the radio. Oliver came over and held his hand out to Sarah, who grabbed it and followed him out to the center of the room. "Come on Miles!" Lilly yelled, pulling Miley towards where everyone was dancing.

Jake held his hand out to Mikayla, and she smiled and grabbed it. Jessica walked over to Kyle, Jake and Mikayla's ten year old son, and stared at him. "You're going to dance with me" she demanded. Kyle looked confused, but shrugged and dragged her off. Taylor was dancing with Rebecca, Oliver and Sarah's thirteen year old daughter, laughing as the slightly older girl spun her around, while Trevor danced with Alexis, Jake and Mikayla's eleven year old daughter. Zachary, however was dancing with his girlfriend, Alyssa, a girl from the neighborhood, who was one of Haley's friends, until his seven year old sister, Jane, pulled on his shoulder. He smiled and picked her up, spinning her around.

"Oh no, it's starting with her already!" Jake yelled, laying his head on Mikayla's shoulder. The brunette laughed and patted her husband lightly on the back. Miley and Lilly both held in giggles as they saw them.

The song stopped, and Alexis leaned over and lightly pecked Trevor on the lips, causing the boy to blush. All the girls in the room let out a chorus of, "Awwwws!", while Jake opted for trying to get out of Mikayla's grip to murder Trevor. Haley smiled and walked over to where she knew Miley kept her guitars, grabbed the first aucustic one she saw, and tapped Miley on the shoulder.

"Momma, wanna sing a song with me?" Haley asked, and Miley smiled. "Sure Hales...but what song?" she asked, still smiling. "I was thinking, maybe, this one?" Haley asked, a hopeful look on her face as she handed Miley the piece of paper that was folded up in her pocket. Miley froze when she saw the paper.

It was a song that her father had written for her when she had turned eighteen, and even since Robbie Ray had passed away, Miley hadn't seen this song, and she smiled finally at her nervous daughter. She felt Lilly place a hand on her shoulder.

"Go for it Miles!" Oliver yelled, and Jake cheered, while Mikayla, Sarah, and all of the kids whistled.

Miley had stopped being Hannah Montana long ago, because she wanted to stay home and watch her five children grow up. She looked at Haley again and realized just how close they were to that point. Zachary was sixteen, and had a girlfriend, and would soon be leaving the house as well. Trevor and Taylor were twelve now, and were already interested in dating, as their dancing had showed. Jane, her last little girl, was already seven, and was getting so big it shocked even her sometimes.

"Momma?" Haley asked, breaking Miley out of her thoughts. She looked at Haley and smiled. "I would love to sing this with you Hales" she said, and everyone cheered again, as Haley handed Miley the guitar. Miley took it and her and Haley sat on the couch, as Miley showed Haley which parts of the song she had to sing.

Once they were reading, everyone got quiet, and Miley started to strum, as Haley started to sing.

(AN:**Bold=Haley. **_Italics=Miley. **BI=Both)**_

**Ooooo  
Yeah  
I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I knew you were right but I couldn't say so  
I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well**  
_We always don't agree on  
What is the best way  
To get to the place that we're going from here  
But I can really trust you, and give you the distance,  
to make your decisions without any fear  
_  
**_I'm grateful for all of the times  
You opened my eyes_**

I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you

**_I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin',  
There's no question, that's a lesson  
I learned from you_**

**You taught me to stand on my own  
And I thank you for that**

**_You saved me, you made me,  
and now that I'm looking back  
_**  
**I can say**

**_I learned from you that  
_**  
**I learned from you  
**  
**_I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose_**

**Something you choose**

**_All of the reasons to keep on believin',  
_**  
**Keep on believin'  
**  
**There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you**

**Woooaaahhhh!  
I learned from yoooouuu**

**I learned that strength is something you choose**

_Something you choose  
_  
**_All of the reasons to keep on believin',  
There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you  
_**  
**_I learned from you_**

As the singing stopped, everyone remained quiet for a minute, until a loud applause came from all of their friends in the room, and Miley smiled, tears lacing her eyes as she looked at Haley, who rushed forward and hugged Elizabeth tightly, then hugged Lilly too.

Miley looked over at Oliver and saw he was bawling like a baby on Sarah's shoulder, who also had a few tears building in her eyes, as she tried to calm Oliver down.

"She's my little girl!" he yelled, scaring Elizabeth as she came up behind him. Oliver let go of Sarah and clung to his daughter. "Lizzie, why'd you go and grow up, you should've stayed little forever, my baby girl!" Oliver yelled, and Elizabeth looked at Haley. "Help!" she mouthed, as Sarah got Oliver off of her. Just as she did that, she turned around and hugged Elizabeth tightly too, letting go quickly.

Elizabeth ran over to Haley.

Miley saw that tears were in her wife's eyes too, and smiled sadly at her. Lilly walked over to her and sat down, wrapping her arm around her wife's shoulder, smiling and laying her head on Miley's shoulder, playing with a strand of her hair.

They were both staring at Haley, as she hugged everyone. They watched as she walked over to Elizabeth, and kissed the other girl on the lips, pushing a stand of her long brown hair she had gotten from her father out of her face. Both adults smiled and looked at each other.

"That's our little girl, our baby" Lilly mumbled, more and more tears making their way down her face. Miley smiled. "She ain't so little anymore, is she?" she asked, and Lilly shook her head quickly, willing the tears to stay back.

At eighteen, Haley was taller then both her parents, and most of her friends. She had long, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "I can not believe they're eighteen" Oliver mumbled, sitting down next to his two best friends.

"You're telling us" Miley mumbled. Oliver smiled and wrapped her in a hug. "They grow up a little too fast, don't they?" he asked, and both Miley and Lilly nodded their heads.

Haley rushed towards them and hugged Miley tightly.

"Thanks for singing with me Momma, I really liked that song, I'm glad grandpa wrote it for you" she said, before letting Miley go and hugging Lilly again.

That's when she noticed the tears and both their eyes.

"Stop crying, it's not like I'm leaving forever" Haley mumbled. "You're not our little girl anymore" Miley muttered, wiping her eyes. Haley smiled and sat inbetween them, wrapping one arm around each of her parents.

"I'll always be your little girl" she said.

**AN: Long much? I, really, really loved writing this. Not sure if I like the ending, but it'll do.**


End file.
